Blind
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Depuis qu'il a perdu la vue, Roy semble en conflit, déprimé. Et Riza l'a bien remarqué... Résumé pourri xd OS Royai Roy x Riza, fluff


**Bonjour à tous, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de fic, parce que ... Le lycée, les notifs youtube, tout ça ... XD**

 **Enfin voilà une nouvelle fic royai (ça fait tellement longtemps), j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimers : eh non, Fma ne m'appartient toujours pas...**

-Lieutenant, vous êtes là ?

Roy agitait ses mains sur son bureau, recherchant désespérément la présence de Hawkeye. Infaillible, sa subordonnée posa aussitôt sa main sur celle gantée de l'aveugle. Elle sentit celui-ci s'apaiser aussitôt.

-Je suis là colonel...

-Ouf... Pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous m'aviez abandonné !

Riza sourit tristement. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute des Homonculus. Depuis que Mustang avait perdu l'usage de ses yeux...

Il agissait comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il riait toujours, faisait même des sarcasmes sur sa situation, dormait... En apparence tout allait bien. Mais pourtant... Riza avait un pressentiment. Ses sens la trompaient rarement, l'histoire l'avait démontré à maintes reprises. Elle sentait qu'en-dessous des apparences, cet évènement avait altéré leur relation...

Roy n'avait plus cette étincelle dans son regard, et Riza était persuadée que ce n'était pas dû à sa perte de vue. Parfois elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre chacun de ses mouvements de tête. Elle sentait aussi qu'il était souvent absent, comme en état de sieste mentale... Et ce, uniquement depuis le Jour Promis.

Roy allait mal, elle en était sûre. Mais tant qu'il se fermait à toutes ses allusions sur son état psychologique, sa subordonnée ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Alors elle se contentait de l'épauler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Son supérieur pouvait travailler même sans ses yeux, car il s'agissait uniquement pour l'instant d'écrire des rapports, ce que Riza pouvait taper pendant qu'il les dictait. Le problème n'était pas là... Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce jour...

L'équipe était en train de travailler et discuter, Riza, comme d'habitude, soutenant Roy, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un soldat.

-Colonel Mustang ?

Les membres du bureau se tournèrent vers la porte.

-Oui ?

-Le général en chef des armées demande à vous voir.

Roy se leva. Riza ne lui proposa pas son aide, elle savait qu'il en était capable. Il aurait aussi, d'ailleurs, été capable de se rendre seul avec le soldat chez Grumman. Mais elle insista pour l'y accompagner.

-Très bien... Venez alors.

Le soldat, Roy et Riza se mirent donc en marche. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers du généralissime. Riza voulut suivre son supérieur, mais le soldat lui fit signe qu'elle devait attendre à l'extérieur. Elle se tint donc droite, le dos au mur extérieur du bureau. Elle crut percevoir des bribes de conversation.

-Comprends... Plus adapté... Je sais que... Mais... Compétent...

-Je vois... Inquiétez pas... Comprends...

Lorsque Mustang sortit, une ombre voilait son visage. Riza ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Elle ne dit cependant rien. Le soldat les laissa, puis ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau.

La journée s'écoula normalement, bien que Roy soit encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Ses subordonnés prirent cela pour de la mauvaise humeur temporaire, à l'exception de Riza. Elle se doutait de ce que Grumman avait pu lui dire, et elle ne comptait pas laisser son colonel.

À la fin de la journée, chacun partit de son côté. Roy empoigna sa canne et sortit rapidement. Riza, Breda et Fuery en firent de même, mais au lieu de se rendre chez elle, la blonde suivit discrètement son supérieur. Il marchait le long du trottoir, baladant sa canne avec élégance. Un grondement retentit, et bientôt une averse se déclencha. Elle l'entendit soupirer et il sortit un parapluie d'on ne sait où, qu'il parvint à déplier. C'est alors qu'elle crut percevoir un léger sanglot, très léger, mais bel et bien présent. Elle accéléra pour arriver à deux mètres derrière lui. Elle vit un filet d'eau dégouliner le long de sa joue, mais ce n'était pas la pluie.

-Je sais que tu me suis.

Elle fut surprise lorsque la voix de Roy se fit entendre, puis esquissa un sourire.

-Alors c'est ça, la fameuse ouïe des aveugles ? C'est vrai que j'ai baissé mon niveau de discrétion avec la pluie, mais tout de même, c'est impressionnant...

-Et donc, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle ne nota pas qu'il l'avait tutoyée à deux reprises.

-J'ai pour habitude d'aider les personnes handicapées.

-Très drôle Hawkeye...

Elle rit doucement et avança de sorte à être à son niveau.

-C'est vrai, vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette...

Puis son air devint plus grave et elle reprit :

-Grumman vous a annoncé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Par "quelque chose" elle entendait "une mauvaise nouvelle".

-Eh... Apparemment, ça va vraiment être un handicap... Je... Je serai moins compétent sans mes yeux...

Sa voix tremblait tandis qu'il lança d'un rictus amer :

-Du coup, c'est... Logique que les recrues compétentes soient privilégiées. Je resterai dans l'armée mais je serai un peu sur la touche, je n'aurais pas d'autre grade...

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue.

-Hawkeye, on dirait bien que je ne serai jamais président...

Riza baissa les yeux.

-Colonel...

Elle savait à quel point c'était important pour lui. C'était son rêve, et c'était aussi devenu celui de la jeune femme. C'était sa plus grande ambition, ce qui le portait à continuer, sa volonté de créer un monde nouveau. Et plus que tout maintenant, c'était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hughes... Roy aimait tenir ses promesses. Riza l'avait soutenu jusque là, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'accomplir cet objectif...

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser abandonner.

-Vous êtes un abruti.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras du brun, lequel frémit de surprise.

-De quoi...

-Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir abandonner, après tout ce que vous avez fait ? Tout ce chemin parcouru ensemble... Je ne vous laisserai pas tout gâcher. Vous n'abandonnerez pas, car je sais que vous ne le voulez pas non plus. Vous allez y arriver, aveugle ou pas. Vous travaillerez deux fois plus si besoin, mais vous dépasserez les "recrues compétentes" et vous prouverez que vous méritez votre place au sommet. Vous deviendrez président, colonel. Je crois en vous, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Il sourit et essuya ses joues. Il voulut ensuite passer sa main dans le dos de Riza, mais heurta son visage.

-Oups, pardon !

-Pas de soucis...

Il glissa sa main dans son dos. En temps normal Riza lui aurait sans doute payé un aller sans retour en direction de six pieds sous terre pour avoir osé faire cela, mais elle décida d'ignorer cet acte pour aujourd'hui. Elle se contenta de lui prendre le parapluie des mains et de le tenir au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Merci, Hawkeye... Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous...

-Oh, vous seriez mort depuis longtemps.

Pour la première fois depuis le Jour Promis, elle le vit rire franchement.

-Ceci dit, c'est pas faux...

-Certes. Vous savez colonel... Je donnerais ma vie pour vous. Si je pouvais, j'échangerais ma vie contre votre vue, pour que vous puissiez...

Il la fit taire d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Ces paroles soudaines étaient tellement inattendues venant d'elle que Mustang était parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle soupira et se détourna. Quel gamin.

C'est alors qu'une douce chaleur se propagea sur sa joue. Elle regarda Roy. Avait-il fait exprès de lui offrir ce baiser furtif ?

 **Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas quand j'updaterai (?) mes fics, en tout cas, à la prochaine ! Byyye ^^.**


End file.
